A Flower's Dream
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: Sometimes, the most beautiful flowers are the wildest ones. One-Shot. Prequel to Spiffy.


**I would like to thank Ruby Casablanca for all the help that she gave me with this story.**

**A Flower's Dream**

It was always spring time on Linphea, the trees always in full bloom, the grass always lush and green. It made Flora feel at peace with herself, made her feel like she was home, and she was. Linphea was her home planet after all, and she couldn't wait to show Roxy just how much she loved this place. She had given Roxy a tour of her home, starting with her own house and moving onward until they found themselves high above the ground, flying on the backs of the giant ladybugs that roamed around freely. Miele had wanted to go with them once she found out, but her mother had kept her at home, encouraging the two girls to have a fun day alone. And they did. They had a wonderful day.

Flora was wiped out by the end of the day, the sun beginning to sink below the southern horizon, the sky a wonderful shade of blue-gold. She sat down next to Roxy on a bench close to her house where they had landed; she could see the spiraling wooden staircases from her tree top home peeking out of the canopies in the distance. Both girls leaned back to look up into the sky, both breathing quietly to enjoy the peacefulness of it all. Watching the clouds as the passed by on the beautiful day Flora was just happy to be with one of her closest friends.

"Wow Flora, your home world is so beautiful," Roxy said breaking the silence.

Her voice was like music to Flora's ears. She opened her eyes and shifted her body shifted her body to its side to see Roxy looking off into the distance, taking in the scenery.

"Yes, Linphea is very beautiful," Flora replied softly, lost in thought. "But Gardenia has its beauty as well."

"Yeah, I guess…but nothing like this."

Thinking quickly, Flora took a quick breath before standing up. She startled the girl next to her with the creaking of the bench, and Roxy looked up, confused. She thought everything was going fine.

"Is everything okay?" Roxy asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah," Flora answered, "I just want to show you something. Come on."

Flora took Roxy's hand and dragged her away from the bench, Roxy could feel the grass growing taller, itching her legs and saw the foliage grow denser, making things darker. After a few minutes of walking Roxy stopped causing Flora to turn and look at her.

"Where are you taking me?" Roxy asked.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special." Flora replied with a smile on her face.

Flora grabbed Roxy's hand again pulling her along. After a few more minutes of what Roxy wanted to say was pointless walking, they were hit by beams of radiant sunshine. It almost blinded Roxy compared to the shadowed trail they'd been on. They had entered a large field, one that took Roxy's breath away. Flora turned to see the wide eyes on Roxy's face as she the young Animal fairy out into the flowers.

"Wow," Roxy said as she looked around at all of the flowers, "There must be every color under the sun here."

She twirled herself around, letting her hands run over the soft, plush blooms that grew from every corner of this sanctuary. Tulips, mums, pansies, and daffodils all grew in directions. Even the grass was verdant! Looking further out, she could see a crystalline pond sparkling a bright blue in the sun. Around there grew orchids and lilies of all shapes and sizes. Butterflies and dragonflies of normal size flew about in the field, each just as colorful as the plants. Roxy just wanted to stay there forever, in that tiny slice of paradise.

"I used to come here with Miele when we were little, sometimes to get away from the hustle and bustle of daily life, sometimes just because we could," Flora smiled a shy smile, looking around and then back down at her feet. "This place is special to me. I've never shown it to anyone before."

"And you decided to show it to me?" Roxy asked, completely shocked and honored at the same time, "But why?"

"Because I love you, Roxy," Flora smiled like a fool, taking something out of her pocket and holding it forwards. It was a ring, a silver band inlaid with one small pink gem. Looking over at Flora's hand, Roxy noticed that she had the same ring except her gem was green. "And I always will…and I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend."

Flora was nervous, that much was certain. Roxy could tell by how badly the ring was shaking in her hand. She looked down at the ring in the Nature fairy's hand, wondering if she could actually commit herself to another person. But really, in her heart and soul, the answer was one she had always known. It was so simple.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, overcome with joy; and Flora's face beamed with happiness. Flora quickly slipped the ring onto Roxy's pale finger, marveling in the way it fit so perfectly, like it was made for her. And really, that was the point. The commitment rings were simple but elegant, a promise to one another that they would always be truthful.

"I love you Flora," Roxy replied before taking the Nature fairy's face between her hands and kissing her on the mouth. Flora happily reciprocated the embrace before lowering her lips to the other fairy's neck, leaving a trail of strawberry-colored lipstick marks all the way down to her collarbone, her own personal brand on her lover, making the Animal fairy breathe her name in her ear. With Roxy egging her on, Flora didn't stop there. She continued the trail of hickeys until she reached the neck of her Animal fairy's shirt.

"As much as I love your blouse dear, it has to go," Flora stated coyly as she started unbuttoning the power blue blouse she had bought her just that afternoon in town. It was really a fabulous color for her skin tone, made her look much less pale. But now, it was in her way. She went one by one until the thing was completely unbuttoned, billowing open into the breeze to give way to Roxy's nude push-up bra. Roxy shimmied the shirt gently to the ground before proceeding to kiss Flora again.

Their kisses were like a drug, intoxication, hypnotizing, addictive. One was never enough, and soon, they became feverish and desperate. Roxy backed Flora up against a willow tree, the drooping branches tickling her sensitive skin. Grabbing at the tree bark, she pushed herself onto Flora; they were so close that their bodies were nearly undistinguishable besides the clear change in skin tone. An erotic sensation filled Flora, causing her to moan every time Roxy ground down on her. It was like a raging fire building within her body, and the clothes were suffocation her.

Flora furiously managed to rid Roxy of her bra, the thing falling to the ground as her breasts sprung free from their traps. Her nipples were already hardened into pert little beads. They were just to tempting to resist, and automatically they found their way into Flora's mouth, her tongue and lips caressing them as she suckled from lover's teats. Roxy was a moaning mess, as she felt the wet warmth of Flora's mouth caress her, her fists full of Flora's hair trying to guide her to the right places. It was her favorite type of pleasure, one that could melt her into putty. Flora's mouth was magic, godly, and she only wished she was as good a lover back.

Removing her hands from Flora's hair, Roxy made quick work of their remaining top garments as Flora milked her, ripping the hot pink tank top right off of Flora's shoulders. She was almost surprised to find that the Nature fairy wasn't wearing a bra, her large breast bouncing as they were unbound from the super tight fabric. But then again, Flora wasn't really a fan of restrictions, especially when it came to her body. There was a reason she was the most scantily clad Winx girl, and it wasn't because she was a whore.

Roxy raked her nails down Flora's back, causing her to hiss. She knew Flora loved getting rough; for a sweet girl, she could get dirty, and it only turned Roxy on more. Flora aggressively responded back by switching nipples, pulling this one in hard, nibbling down on it with her incisors.

"Damn!" Roxy cursed, detaching herself from Flora to push her down onto the grass. There, she laid half naked, flushed and grinning devilishly at her, the hottest sight she had ever seen. Oh, how Roxy wanted to fuck her! Pouncing on her, the pair of girls rolled around wildly in the field, plowing through the flowers, petals strewn through their hair as they ravished each other passionately. They were like animals locked in a primordial, instinctual embrace. Caution to the wind, they just went at it.

Finally, when Roxy had gotten Flora pinned beneath her, she lowered herself overtop of Flora's knees and ran her hands up the Nature fairy's thighs, higher and higher until she reached the junction between her legs. She could feel the heat radiating from there, and Flora threw her head back, sighing in contentment. Roxy ran her hands around the one spot Flora wanted her to touch, causing a whimper to escape her lips. Instead, she moved her fingers under the waistband of Flora's hot pink micro-mini, pulling it down her body slowly, underwear and all.

Bared to her, Flora spread her legs to give her lover complete access. It was all too overpowering for Roxy, who gave into her wants like a child and immediately put her face to Flora's swollen folds. She devoured the Nature fairy as she writhed and moaned and screamed under Roxy's ministrations.

"Oh, oh Roxy! Yes! YES!" Flora shouted as she felt the girl's tongue swirl around inside of her body, flicking around her tight folds. She used her lips to create suction, teasing her soft outer folds as she chewed her out. She tasted like honey and sugar, all the best things in the world, and she couldn't wait to make her come. Her lips made vibrations against Flora's clit, causing ear piercing screams to be heard echoing throughout the field. Yes, Roxy thought, she was definitely a good lover. She would've continued –Flora was just about over the edge, she knew it from past times- had Flora not stopped her, pulling her legs away.

"Wait, Roxy. This is hardly fair. I mean, you're still dressed…" Flora cooed, getting up.

Roxy didn't even have time to respond before a pair of breasts were in her face as she felt Flora sit on her lap, hot juices leaking onto her exposed stomach. Flora scooted herself down Roxy's torso until she reached the tie-able waist of her sarong. Slowly, she untied the delicate knot on the side of the skirt until it too fell off, revealing a pair of white underwear. Smirking, Flora basked in the irony of the situation. White underwear was usually reserved for virgins, and, well, she knew how the rest of that story went. She tugged down on the edge of her undies, and they were discarded with ease, the things thrown aside to reveal the most delicious, shaved pink sex Flora had ever laid eyes on. She had already tasted her so many times, gleaned all its pleasure, so now she was ready for something new, something she was hoping that Roxy would go for.

Running her hands back up to Roxy's hips, she pulled her lover up until they were both sitting upright and face to face. Still they rose until they were both on their knees, bodies curled into each other. Flora played with a loose strand of Roxy's hair as it fell across her chest, and Roxy was curious to know what was going on. Flora let her fingers run free until she had one hand on Roxy's lips and the other tracing the space between Roxy's thighs, teasing her lightly.

"I wanted to try something new…is that okay?" Flora mused, still curling Roxy's hair around in her fingers.

"What do you have in mind?" Roxy asked, now excited by this new prospect.

"I've spent so long pleasuring you Roxy, and you me, and I've never gotten to see it…" Flora trailed, and when she finally looked up, the desire that layered her every word shook Roxy to her core. The hunger there, the flame and need was animalistic, bestial almost. Roxy legitimately felt like prey.

Flora moved her fingers in closer to Roxy's center, barely peaking in past the folds, causing her breath to spike. Then, taking Roxy's own hand in hers, she guided her startled lover to her own opening, placing her fingers in the same spot. It was overpowering, the sexual tension, and Roxy was starting to clue in on what the Nature fairy wanted.

"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes Roxy. I want to see the stars when you come," For a breathed heavily, leaning into the girl, breasts pushed up against her sweaty skin. "I want to know just how much this means to you. I want to see it _all_."

Every word sent electric shocks down her spine, the chills overpowering. Flora was getting bolder and bolder, so much different from when they started, but this display of horny affection definitely took first place. But Roxy wasn't one to object. In fact, she found herself turned on by this dirtier Flora. She wanted to see the stars in her eyes as well, so it was not surprise to her what she said next.

"I want you too."

Flora sighed, content and giggly, moving in even closer. Roxy was sure that if she was any more plastered onto her body that they could be one, but she really wasn't complaining. She loved Flora, body and soul.

"Take me there," she sighed, almost pleading, her eyes fluttering for just a second. She had already started to grind against Roxy's fingers, but Roxy had remained still. "Please, Roxy. Take me!"

And she could not deny her any longer, her own need to touch the Nature fairy palpable. Thrusting her fingers deeply into Flora's wet sex, Roxy could feel the other girl's fingers doing the same, the digits entering her at the same time. They both shuddered, their eyes wide in shock, as if they had never experienced this before. The combined shock of that double thrust, to touch and be touched at the same time threw them, and Roxy wondered why they had never done this before. It was absolutely fantastic. Their minds on the same page, the pair went manically at each other; thrusting and curling their fingers deeper and harder, into positions Roxy didn't even know were possible. The two kept track of each other's moans, making it a contest of sorts to see who could give the most pleasure based solely off of the noises they made. Now, Roxy really thanked the heavens that they were alone and secluded.

Somehow, in the midst of lovemaking, they had both turned away from each other, Flora now grinding her backside into Roxy as she fingered her asshole. It was completely insane and filthy, the sex they were engaging in, but Roxy had never felt more alive, so she protested aloud as Flora drew away, her body making its way to her front side once more. She placed her fingers to her lips, taking in Roxy's essence as she popped each finger. Oh, fuck! That was so hot that it made Roxy want to jump her, but Flora restrained her, placing her hand back down to Roxy's dripping folds. She cupped the Animal fairy's sex and rubbed her thumb slowly over her clit like she knew the girl liked. Roxy nearly screamed, arching her back, her small breasts thrown into Flora's face making her look like a sacrificial lamb. Flora knew that the girl was hers, that in this position, she could do anything she wanted with her and the girl wouldn't complain, but this wasn't the point of this new exercise. Tweaking her nipple hard, Flora got Roxy to look up, pulling the Animal fairy towards her, holding her face and looking her in the eye.

"I want to see the stars. Let me see the stars." Flora commanded, making her thumb press harder on Roxy's clit. She whimpered like a pup, hissing and screaming for release as she screwed her eyes shut. Flora slapped her across the face with some force, pulling Roxy's head towards hers and capturing her in a rough kiss before releasing her, but her hand remained fisted in the girl's magenta hair, demanding control. "Keep your eyes open!"

And Roxy obeyed, watching Flora's face as she panted, her chest swelling and rising with each breath as she worked Roxy's folds, massaging and fingering them. She could feel the tension in her lower body grow as she say the sweat run down Flora's body. She was so fucking hot right now, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Watch my hands Roxy! Look! Watch the hands you love as they give you pleasure!" Flora shouted, her voice compelling Roxy to look down.

"Oh, oh fuck!" Roxy watched the most erotic sight ever as she saw Flora working her, fingers dripping in her own cum from orgasms she didn't even know she was having. She watched them disappear into her body, and as soon as they were gone from sight, she felt the jolts of pleasure burst through her system, the skilled probes curling into all her sweet spots. It was surreal, and she could feel herself losing it.

"Shit! Shit! Flora! I'm going to-!" but she refused to come alone, so, right on the cusp of an orgasm, she reached down in between her lovers ministrations to grab her own clit between her fingers, pinching the nerve hard. It was all she needed, that gasp of ecstasy on Flora's face was all that she needed to collapse.

Flora could feel the warmth gush onto her fingers, but she couldn't really process it due to the fact that her own pussy was being assaulted. She looked up into Roxy's eyes to see the stars, the absolute lust and love that coated them, and she felt herself release as well, the pair falling into each other, their legs and arms intertwined, bodies as one. What they had seen in one another that day they could not un-see, but neither of them wanted to un-see it. They were absolutely and perfectly content.

They laid there not talking, both just trying to calm down and collect themselves from their vigorous love making. In the field of flowers, it really wasn't that hard to relax though. It was just so quiet here, so tranquil and beautiful, now in every way. Roxy thought that she had found her new favorite love making spot, the meadow now superseding the bed they shared back at the apartment, and she thought nothing could ever beat that, classic love on a shared bed.

"You know, this place really is amazing. I think I'm in love…" Roxy mused dreamily, leaning over to smile at Flora, who was bashfully grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too…" Flora replied, feeling like she was on cloud nine. This was the best day of her existence, and she planned on making many more days like that in the future.

Was love really like this? Was it really this intoxicating? Did it really make things this fuzzy? No literally, all the lines in her vision were blurred, and she couldn't see clearly, her vision cutting in and out at various times. She could see Roxy's mouth moving but the sound was dampened. It was as if she was underwater, and she wondered what she had ingested to make her so disoriented. Whatever it was, it better not spoil her day with Roxy.

"Are you okay?" she could hear Roxy ask, but it was like a million miles away and the words didn't match with the movement of her lips. She wanted to respond, but words wouldn't come, feeling too heavy to speak. It was scary, her vision swirling in colors. "Flora?" She couldn't take it, so screwing her eyes shut, she blinked.

Her eyes opened and she was no longer in her meadow. Instead, she lay in her bed in the girl's apartment on Earth staring at the white ceiling, lying in sheets rather then in grass. Turning her vision she could see the sleeping form of Helia lying in the bed right next to her. She'd had vivid dreams in the past, ones that she'd always remember, but never anything like what she'd just witnessed. This was too trippy, top weird to just be a coincidence. She had actually felt those emotions, like she was actually there in the meadow. It felt far too real to be fake. There was no way…

Slowly Flora removed her arms from around Helia before sitting up, too freaked out to be too close to anyone at the moment; the movement caused him to open his eyes and look at his love with a smile on his face. Flora looked into his blue eyes, slightly confused, happy, and terrified before standing and walking over to the window of the apartment. She just couldn't lay that close to him right now, not after that.

"Is everything alright?" Helia asked as he stood up, surprised by his girlfriend's strange reaction. She usually liked to cuddle in the morning.

"Yes," Flora replied as she looked out the window as the sun rose, knowing it was a lie.

"Are you sure?" Helia asked as he walked behind Flora.

"I better get breakfast ready for everyone." Flora replied as she felt his hands touch her shoulders.

Flora glanced at Helia one last time before exiting the room; she was not sure what to think. She knew that she cared for Roxy but how deeply did her feelings truly go for the young fairy?

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
